


Obey Me Character sketches

by obeymemer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Study, Fanfiction, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymemer/pseuds/obeymemer
Summary: My attempt at being each of the OM! characters, for role-play purposes. Feel free to leave your feedback/ask questions!
Kudos: 8





	1. Lucifer

"The perfectly flawless but malicious sadist. The mighty firstborn."

Greetings, fellow Denizens. I'm Lucifer, Avatar of Pride, eldest (and therefore strongest) of the seven demon brothers, and right-hand man of Lord Diavolo. My favorite things include punishing Mammon, spending time with Diavolo, and, of course, my whips. I'm basically the father-figure of my other six brothers. 

Do not disappoint Diavolo, or there will be consequences, I promise you.


	2. Mammon

"Greedy for all the money in the world. The scummy second-born."

Oi, it's the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, speaking! Unlike what my other brothers say, I ain't a scumbag, and I totally don't like MC! Ya probably already know my favorite things, but if ya don't, they're money and my precious Goldie! Don't ya dare lay a hand on her, or I will make sure to make ya pay! Grrr... 

Lucifer says I'm a masochist, but that ain't any bit true! Also, Levi keeps bothering me about giving his money back, but finders, keepers! 

That's all from your favorite!


	3. Leviathan

"Nothing beats 2D! The hardcore otaku third-born."

H-hey, it's me, Levi, the Avatar of Envy. My fav things are my beloved Ruri-chan and my pet fish, Henry! I named him after the hero of TSL. Do you know TSL, the Tale of the Seven Lords ? You normie, of course you don't. B-but I will tell you about it... N-not because I like you or anything! Don't get the wrong idea! 

Could I recommend a really good anime? It's called: "I Live in a (Not Really) Haunted House with my Six Other Brothers and All of a Sudden, a Stranger Comes to Live with Us and After the Time We Spent Together, I Don't Want to Confess my Feelings to Them, Meanwhile I Think my Oldest Brother is in a Relationship with the Prince of Hell." I have the whole series if you're interested! 

By the way, could you tell the scumbag, Mammon, to give me back my Ruri-chan figure? I can't have him ruining such a beautiful creation! I spent so much money on raffle tickets to get her! 

LOLOLOL Lucifer is calling for me because I'm going over the limit here. 

See you, normie!


	4. Satan

"All smiles are nothing but an act. The cynical fourth-born."

Hello everyone. I'm Satan, Avatar of Wrath. I enjoy reading books (namely of how to torture Lucifer), and I adore cats. So what is it about Lucifer that I hate him so much? Well, I was born from his wrath as he fell from grace, so we basically have everything in common personality-wise. It bothers me, being compared to that stuck-up snob. I will definitely get my revenge on him one day... 

Not to ruffle my feathers or anything, but I also have a skill for solving mysteries. I enjoy the thought of becoming a detective one day.

That should be all from me. Goodbye!


	5. Asmodeus

"The world adores me! The narcissistic fifth-born."

Hello darlings! I'm Asmo, the ever-so-gorgeous Avatar of Lust! If you're ever looking for some fun, I'm the right type of guy for you~ 

My favorite things are very simple- me, myself, and I! Nobody can get enough of my beauty and elegance! I also love shopping trips at Majolish and going to parties~ Oh, it seems like it's time for my daily skincare routine! 

Before I go, make sure to follow me on Devilgram @ AsmoBB ~ 

Ta-ta <3


	6. Beelzebub

"What time is dinner? The always-famished sixth-born."

Hey, it's Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony. I'm hungry. 

I love food and my brother Belphie! I also like doing workouts, and then eating again. My stomach is rumbling... 

Don't touch my food. And don't you dare lay a hand on Belphie. 

I'm going to eat whatever's in the fridge. Bye!


	7. Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild spoilers!

"Could too much love breed rebellion? The cat-napping seventh-born." 

Ugh, I can't believe I was forced into doing this. I hate Lucifer so much...

I'm Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth, blah blah blah. I like sleeping and rebelling against the brat that is my eldest brother. I can't believe he actually agreed to Diavolo's stupid Exchange Program idea. He should know very well that humans can't be trusted! After all, look what happened to Lilith...

My biggest dreams in life are seeing Lucifer suffer and living happily with Beel and MC. I'm a very simple demon, you could say. But that doesn't mean that I'm not scared to hurt you! 

Whatever, I'm going. See you.


	8. Diavolo

Hello, t'is I, Lord Diavolo! I'm the future King of the Devildom, and head member of the RAD Student Council! My favorite things? Spending time with my right-hand man Lucifer and hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies made by my loyal butler, Barbatos! 

I hope that you're enjoying the exchange program set in place, and that your stay in the Devildom is a pleasant one! If you're ever in need of help, I'm more than free to lend you a hand. 

Take care, and see you soon!


	9. Barbatos

Greetings, Barbatos speaking. I'm the proud butler of Lord Diavolo. I do enjoy drinking tea and cooking for my Lord. He's very fine as the Ruler. 

I do not wish to share much, as I will let you immerse yourself to find out more about myself. Though, my life is quite humble, therefore there won't be much for you to uncover. 

Farewell!


	10. Simeon

Hi! I'm Simeon, the Holy Angel and old friend of Lucifer. I'm one of the exchange students from the Celestial Realm. You could also call me Luke's mentor, or say that he's my child. 

Remember, respect the Lord by dedicating your Sundays to Him, and by not sinning. As much as I respect Lucifer and his brothers, they're sometimes a poor influence. 

Oh no, Luke started barking again...

Bye!


	11. Luke

Hi! I'm Luke, the second exchange student from the Celestial Realm. All I can say is that I am not a chihuahua! 

I love to bake pastries for Archangel Michael. Did you know that I report directly to him? That means you should be respectful! Also, I don't like demons. 

I agreed with Barbatos that he'd teach me a few things about how to bake cookies! I can't wait! 

Bye-bye!


	12. Solomon

Hello, I'm Solomon, the second exchange student from the Human World. You might know me as the wonderful wizard that I am, or perhaps you know me for making pacts with 72 demons. Gotta pact them all, right? All in all, I'm quite well-known in my area. 

I enjoy cooking, though everyone says I'm terrible at it, and I like casting spells, spending time with Asmodeus, and bonding over TSL with Leviathan. Now, if only he'd make a pact with me...

I'd really like to get to know MC better, but we're both very mysterious people. That's something I respect about them. 

That's it from me! Goodbye!


End file.
